Same direction
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: Song-fic sur la chanson "Same direction" de Hoobastank.


**Same direction** _(Hoobastank)_

Cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que le docteur Gregory House se sentait bien perdu. Il continuait toujours à poursuivre sa vie comme si de rien n'était, comme si jamais il ne s'était posé toutes ces questions compliquées qui ne trouvent jamais de réponses. Il pensait toujours à elle, cette jeune immunologiste qui avait travaillé pour lui quelques années auparavant.

**_Whenever I step outside / A chaque fois que je pars_**_**  
**_**_Somebody claims to see the light / Quelqu'un réclame pour voir la lumière_**_**  
**_**_It seems to me that / Il me semble que_**_**  
**_**_All of us have lost our patience / Nous avons tous perdu notre patience_**_**  
**_**_Cause everyone thinks they're right / Parce que tout le monde pense avoir raison_**_**  
**_**_And nobody thinks that there just might / Et personne ne pense qu'il puisse_**_**  
**_**_Be more than one road to our final destination / Y avoir plus d'une route vers notre destination finale_**

Il savait depuis quelques semaines déjà qu'elle allait se marier, et il venait d'apprendre que le mariage était prononcé. Elle ne s'appelait plus « Cameron ». Elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle faisait sa vie, sans lui, Gregory House. Plus jamais il ne reverrait ses yeux qui le toisent quand il la fixe, cette voix qui tremble quand elle lui parle, cette hésitation quand elle doit lui faire face… Elle ne l'aimait plus. Et tout le monde le pensait, tout le monde, sauf lui.

**_But I'm not ever going to know / Mais je ne saurai jamais_**_**  
**_**_If I'm right or wrong / Si j'ai raison ou tort_**_**  
**_**_Cause we're all going in the same direction / Parce que nous allons tous dans la même direction_**_**  
**_**_And I'm not sure which way to go / Et je ne suis pas sûr du chemin à prendre_**_**  
**_**_Because all along / Parce que tout au long_**_**  
**_**_We've been going in the same direction / Nous avons été dans la même direction_**

Il l'avait repoussée à maintes reprises, prétendant à tord et à travers qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Mentait-il ou non ? Et avait-il bien fait ? Ce qu'il ressentait maintenant, bien nettement, c'était cette boule à son estomac, qui réclamait des réponses que jamais il n'aura. Il pouvait affirmer une chose, une seule. Quel que soit le chemin qu'elle prendra, ils se retrouveront. Ils devaient se retrouver, au bout de ce chemin.

**_I'm tired of playing games / Je suis fatigué de jouer à des jeux_**_**  
**_**_Of looking for someone else to blame / De chercher quelqu'un d'autre à rendre responsable_**_**  
**_**_For all the holes in answers / Pour tous les blancs dans les réponses_**_**  
**_**_That are clearly showing / Qui se voient clairement_**_**  
**_**_For something to fill the space / Chercher quelque chose pour remplir l'espace_**_**  
**_**_Was all of the time I spent a waste / Est-ce que tout le temps que j'ai passé était du gâchis_**_**  
**_**_Cause so many choices / Parce qu'il y a tellement de choix_**_**  
**_**_Point the same way i was going / Qui pointent le même chemin que je suivais_**

Il ne pouvait chercher une excuse à tous ses actes, toutes ses paroles. Il ne pouvait chercher une réponse, car même s'il la connaissait, il ne se l'avouera jamais. Mais il persistait, tenant absolument à tout savoir, pour ne pas sentir ce « vide » dans les questions. Il ne parvenait pas à changer… à voir les choses d'un point de vue différent. Il avait le choix. Et peu importe lequel il prendra, il la retrouvera au bout du chemin.

**_But I'm not ever going to know / Mais je ne saurai jamais_**_**  
**_**_If I'm right or wrong / Si j'ai raison ou tort_**_**  
**_**_Cause we're all going in the same direction / Parce que nous allons tous dans la même direction_**_**  
**_**_And I'm not sure which way to go / Et je ne suis pas sûr du chemin à prendre_**_**  
**_**_Because all along / Parce que tout au long_**_**  
**_**_We've been going in the same direction / Nous avons été dans la même direction _**

Ses doutes le menaient à plusieurs pensées parfois mélioratives, parfois péjoratives. Au point de ne plus se comprendre lui-même. Et devenir de plus en plus agressif envers son entourage, car il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir quelle décision prendre, pour choisir une direction, qui le mènera à elle. Peu importe par quel moyen. Il la rejoindrait.

**_Going in the same direction / Nous allons dans la même direction_**_**  
**_**_Same direction / Même direction_**_**  
**_**_Same direction / Même direction_**

Il aurait pu courir des kilomètres sur « cette direction » s'il pouvait la retrouver, la récupérer.

**_So why does there only have to be / Alors pourquoi doit-il n'y avoir qu'une_**_**  
**_**_One correct philosophy ? / Seule philosophie correct ?_**_**  
**_**_I don't want to go and follow you / Je ne veux pas partir et te suivre_**_**  
**_**_Just to end up like one of them / Simplement pour finir comme l'un d'eux_**_**  
**_**_And why are you always telling me / Et pourquoi es-tu toujours en train de me dire_**_**  
**_**_What you want me to believe ? / Ce que tu veux que je crois ?_**_**  
**_**_I'd like to think that I can go my own way / J'aimerais penser que je peux suivre mon propre chemin_**_**  
**_**_And meet you in the end / Et te retrouver à la fin_**_**  
**_**_Go my own way and meet you in the end / Suivre mon propre chemin et te retrouver à la fin_**

Pourquoi devait-il croire en ce mariage ? Pourquoi devait-il faire comme tout le monde, et se dire que oui, elle forme un couple parfait avec cet homme qui n'est pas lui ? Pourquoi essayait-elle de le persuader qu'elle aussi pensait pareillement ? Il voulait penser différemment, ne pas être comme tout le monde. Parce que finalement, il trouvera le chemin, celui qui l'emmènera à elle. Car lui seul pouvait y parvenir.

**_But I'm not ever going to know / Mais je ne saurai jamais_**_**  
**_**_If I'm right or wrong / Si j'ai raison ou tort_**_**  
**_**_Cause we're all going in the same direction / Parce que nous allons tous dans la même direction_**_**  
**_**_And I'm not sure which way to go / Et je ne suis pas sûr du chemin à prendre_**_**  
**_**_Because all along / Parce que tout au long_**_**  
**_**_We've been going in the same direction / Nous avons été dans la même direction_**

Peu importe le chemin qu'il prendra, il la rejoindra. Il possédait ce don de parvenir à sa fin. Et sa fin, il la voulait avec elle. Il sera avec elle. Car il était « connecté » à elle, et réciproquement. Comme si un fil fin les reliait, se tordait, souffrait, mais finira par les rapprocher. Et ce, depuis le début.

**_Going in the same direction / Nous allons dans la même direction_**_**  
**_**_Going in the same direction / Nous allons dans la même direction_**

Il continuait d'y croire. Peu importe ce qu'elle fera avec cet homme, peu importe ce qu'elle pensera, tous ses actes devaient mener à l'évolution d'une autre vie. De celle qu'elle devait mener avec lui, lui qui ne cessait de penser à elle. Lui, qui continuait d'y croire.

**_Same direction / Même direction_**

Car d'une manière ou d'une autre, d'un chemin ou de l'autre, les routes se croiseront.

**_Same direction / Même direction_**


End file.
